battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Protoss Remnants
We are the Protoss Empire. We are returning to strength, residing near the edge of the galaxy with a massive army and fleet. Ranks * High Executor: Zeratul * Executor: Selendis * Executor: Gowron * Executor: X * Executor: Tassadar * Supreme Principality: Koloth * High Principality: * Principality: * Principality: * High Legionary: Zamara * Legionary: * Legionary: *'Centurion:' * Centurion: * Centurion: * Centurion: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: How To Join * Why do you want to join? * What will your character name be? * Are you good at roleplaying? * Have you read the RoE? Helios Planet in the Epsilon Octanus System. Former home of the rebel Protoss. 1 moon. Moons Selene Moon of Helios. Mar Sara Dwarf planet in the Sol System Kuiper Belt, not large at all, no moons. Chau Sara Sister world to Mar Sara, slightly smaller. No moons. Army Size Protoss Troop Formations Legion: 10 Corps, or 1 million troops Corps: 10 Divisions, or 100000 troops Division: 10 Regiments, or 10000 troops Regiment: 2 Battalions, or 1000 troops Battalion: 5 Companies, or 500 troops Company: 5 Platoons, or 100 troops Platoon: 2 Squads, or 20 troops Squad: 2 Patrols, or 10 troops Patrol: 5 troops Tank Division: 15000 MBTs and Support Vehicles Air Corps: Squadron: 5 wings or 25 craft Wing: 5 craft The Fleet ImageSpearofAdun.jpg|The Flagship Car Ass Sword.jpg|Sword of Karrass class destroyer IMG_2531.jpg ImageGen_lll.jpg|(Foreground Ship) the GA Dreadnought class GA KVORT.jpeg|GA K'vort Overseer of Dusk.jpg|The Sun's Zenith is a heavy battlecruiser recently commisioned. Its toughness is decent at 3.37mil. Its armament however stands out with a dorsal ridge of 6 2000cm Purifier Beams and 226 triple medium lasers. Considerations are being made to add a central energy weapon. Prismatic Fire.jpg|The Prismatic Fire is the Armada's most heavily produced carrier .With 350 planes(IG will calculate RP later), 39 Medium laser turrets and 6 Purifier Beams they are heavily armed. A low 1.6mil toughness means they try to avoid direct combat however. IMG_4916.JPG|L7 Class Corvette IMG_2802.jpg|the GA Vesta Diamond IMG_2746.JPG|GA Aiur's Jewel, 4 million toughness IMG_2754.jpg|GA Agamemnon Class Light Cruiser ARCHANGEL.jpeg|''Archangel'' class heavy battleship. Parabola.jpg Pearl of Fate.jpg Narviscount.jpeg|''Viscount'' class battleship. LATE.jpeg|''L8'' class corvette. SUCK MY STAR DESTROYER B!TCH.jpeg Warbird.png|100 torpedoes L16.jpeg Night Terrors.jpeg Sorrow flight.jpeg Army Robotic Infantry Scorpion.jpeg|An improvement over the Grievers, now all mechanical, able to tunnel far faster, and through tougher obstacles D-2.jpeg|The D-2 Battle Droid is an improvement over the D-1, including improved armor and decision making skills D-4.jpeg|The D-4 assault droid is an improved D-3 D-6.jpeg|The D-6 is much improved over the D-5 and used as a mainstream infiltrator D-6 skin.jpeg|The outer appearance of a D-6 D-7 ACD.jpeg Armored Vehicles T-13.png|''T-13'' Artillery T-20.jpeg|''T-20'' MBT T-25.jpeg|''T-25'' TD T-30.jpeg|''T-30'' MBT T-35.jpeg|''T-35'' long range TD Cloning Programme the Cloning Programme is a project designed to use clone soldiers in battle, preserving Protoss lives in suicide missions or large assaults. Clone Troopers are clones of Scott Leyton, a former Paladin soldier. These clones do not have Leyton's Force abilities though, and are similar to normal humans. They have slight genetic modifications to increase strength, endurance, memory and tactical thinking. they are trained hard, learning basic tactics and weapons handling in their first day. they have accelerated aging, which ages them to the prime age of 25 in just one month, following which their aging slows to normal rates. clones are trained for one month, and are deployed immediately after, assuming their training is complete. A clone is with his unit literally from birth, and they form strong bonds with one another over that month. if a clone is being trained for a different navy, that clone will be trained on that navy's weapons, allowing total mastery of the weapon. Clones with sparks of independence and higher levels of intelligence (not to say normal clones are stupid, as all clones have heightened intelligence) are selected to become commandos, with more training. Clone officers receive special training in Command and Logistics, while the training of Clone Pilots is focused on flying various craft. Clone Pilots for the Empire are receiving Z-40 hunters, while Protoss pilots are moving in to more advanced craft. CloneTrooperPhase2Armor-RotSVD.jpg|the new Clone Armor, known as phase 2 Clone_trooper.jpg ef4561fc.jpg|every Phase 2 variant Star-Wars-stormtroopers.jpeg|Phase 3, preliminary designs are being used for new legions star-wars-first-order-stormtrooper-officer-stormtrooper-set-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-902604.png|the armor of the 9th Legion, it is designed to keep the troops alive as much as possible 2036_Flametrooper_SWFA_46.jpg|9th Legion Flametrooper product-feature-sw-1_6-first-order-snowtrooper.jpg|9th Legion Snowtrooper, has advanced heating and additional insulation star-wars-sideshow-collectibles-action-figure-snowtrooper-700x700.jpg|a standard clone snowtrooper Marines.jpeg|The Clone Marine armor, has more protection and customizations A clone in desert camouflage .jpeg|A clone in desert camo A clone in camo.jpeg|Forest and jungle camo Black ops.png|A black ops clone Urban DDPAT.jpeg|An urban camo clone Fight fire with fire.jpeg|Clone flametroopers A clone commando.jpeg|A clone advanced recon commando or ARC trooper Going commando.jpeg|Clone commando Recon.jpeg|A clone recon trooper Vesta.png|a clone from the Helios Defense Force Council Guard.jpeg|The elite Council Guard is a smaller defense force made up of clones, separate from the army, made of only 50000 men. Shock Face.jpeg|A phase 3 Shock Trooper 9th Legion Shock.jpeg|A 9th Legion Shock Trooper ARC Trooper .jpeg|Clone special forces units in custom armor, ARC Troopers have more independence, along with clone commanders. ARC Spec Ops.png|Additional ARC troopers Spec Ops.jpeg|ARC troopers with a clone captain and his forces Omega Squad.png|Clone commando unit Omega Squad deploying to a rebel world during the Protoss Civil War Alpha Squad.jpeg|Alpha squad, one of the elite commando teams of the empire. Cody.jpeg|A clone commander and his Legion, deploying to Phoenix AZ, a Protoss controlled city on earth PD14467980692E01.jpg|the leader of the 9th Legion Genetic Hybrids Gravesnake.jpeg|The Gravesnake is a 6 foot long armored creature with a deadly bite and razor sharp spikes Nightblood.jpeg|The Nightblood is a genetically created demon like soldier with horns and a fiery sword Werewulf.jpeg|This creature takes the appearance of a man, but when it's time to fight, he transforms into this wolf like figure, and thus has been dubbed the werewolf, similar to the one from Terran legend. Netherhound.jpg|The Netherhound is much like a regular wolf, but has increased strength speed and stamina, with much sharper teeth Cloudwraith.jpeg|The Cloudwraith populations of northern Aiur are excellent for delivering diseases into hostile targets when deployed into a hostile planet's atmosphere Hellhound.jpeg|The Hellhound is similar to the Netherhound but can pass for a regular wolf easily Mimic.jpeg Mimic drone.jpeg Mimic .jpeg Protoss Only Troops Zealot_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.png|a Zealot with a Spear Adept_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.jpg|a protoss Medium Infantry Vindicator_SC-G_Game1.jpg|Vindicators, wearing large suits of armor, and carrying machine guns, are the main heavy infantry of the Protoss Power Armor Immortal_SC2_Art1.jpg|Crippled Protoss get an armored suit filled with gel to keep them alive. Air Corps ImageETA.jpeg|Z-30 Eta 2 Harrier Interceptor Begun the Clone War has.jpeg|Z-40 Hunter Starfighter Z-91.jpeg|Z-91 Super Hunter Starfighter Z-94.jpeg|Z-94 Dagger Starfighter Z-95.jpeg|Z-95 Headhunter Starfighter Dragon.jpeg|The Z-101 Dragon Aerospace Superiority Fighter WarpPrism_SC2_Rend1.jpg|A transport craft Observer_SC2_Art1.jpg|A Type 2 Observer Weapons Assault Weapons Protoss_AR.jpeg|TBA R-115.jpeg|R-115 Laser Rifle DC-15R.jpg|the main long rifle of the clone troopers DC17m_rifle.jpg|a clone photon rifle E-11_(DC-50A)_Blaster_Rifle.jpg|another clone weapon, this is used most often in newer regiments Shottie .png Rocket propelled boom boom.png|What's better than plasma grenades? Rocket propelled plasma grenades! Bang bang madaf*cka.png|A random rifle ImageSMG.jpeg Sniper Rifles GA_SR.png|TBA Pistols GA_PHOTON_GUNZ.jpeg|tba Imagery .jpeg|The RGP .75 heavy handgun, a .75 caliber pistol that shoots miniaturized HEAP rounds. P9.jpeg|P9 Photon Pistol P12.jpeg|P12 Photon Pistol Heavy Weapons GA Rail.jpeg|The RGW-01 Personal Railgun is a small railgun that fires smaller rounds, but has a magazine and can fire faster double_barrel_by_vombavr-d6mg3mo.jpg|the main LMG of the Protoss Boom launcher.jpeg|Launches grenades. Kaboom Minigun.jpeg Grenades Boom boom.jpeg|Don't touch this Smokes.jpeg|Smoke grenades Boomm.jpeg|New plasma grenades ImageGRENADEZ.jpeg|our HE grenades Melee Weapons PSI.jpeg|Psi blade attachment Stopforredlights.jpeg|Our troops now are equipped with these lightsabers Technology * Ultra Advanced Cloak (Better than AIF cloak) * Advanced Railguns * MACs Mk-6 * MACs Mk-7 * Advanced Lasers * Advanced AI * Hive AI * Explosive Detection * Sentient AI * Basic Genetics * Heavy Turbolasers * Basic Virus Research * Blink * Cloak Detection * Advanced Warp * Fast Warp *Nanotech *Nanobots *Miniturization *Cloning *Antigrav *Super Miniturization *Compact Artillery Shells. *Superviruses *Gravimetric Scanners *Electromagnetic Scanners *Warp Inhibitors *Electromagnetic Scanners *Gravimetric Scanners *Advanced Miniaturization *Super Heavy Turbolasers *Super Advanced Cloak Detection *Advanced Virus Research *Cloaking Cooldown Reduction *Super Advanced Laers *Super Soldiers *Warp Sync *Warp Attack *AI Hacking *Independent Nanobots *Virus Transmission *Airborne Drugs *Transphasic Torpedoes *Warp Slingshot Category:Nations/Navies